tomandjerryfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom and Jerry: Attorneys at Law
Tom and Jerry: Attorney at Law is a American animated series developed by Jessica Borutski, Michael Oulweleen and Erik Richter for Cartoon Network's late-night block, Adult Swim. It is a WB Animation version of the 2000-2007 series, Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. It was developed by Warner Bros. Animation, Cartoon Network Studios (making its fifth adult-orriented series), and Williams Street. The series is rated TV-14-LSV for mild violence, some blood, few character deaths, use of profanity and sexual elements. Info Tom and Jerry are gonna need help of their employees, they can take care of criminals whether they're guilty or not. Main Characters *Tom - Who becomes a full-time lawyer. *Jerry - Who becomes a full-time lawyer. *Toodles Galore - She is Tom's girlfriend and assistant. *Gigi - A mouse from The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) she is Jerry's girlfriend and assistant. *Droopy - Who is Tom and Jerry's secretary. *Lucius Fox - He is Bruce Wayne's vice-president of Wayne Industries and boss of Tom and Jerry, He tells Tom and Jerry when their client has arrived. Recurring Characters *Dendy - A kappa in the same grade as K.O., who uses technology to fight from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, who is now a computer worker. *Spike the Bulldog - He is now a police officer. *Tyke - He is now a police officer. *Yabba-Doo - He is now a police officer and Spike's partner. *Robin - A leader of Teen Titans from Teen Titans Go! who is Tom and Jerry's chief, and owner of the law firm Robin & Company. *Judge Roger Baxter - He is father of Blythe Baxter from Littlest Pet Shop, who is now a court judge who often hears Tom and Jerry's cases. *Bugs Bunny - A bunny with a Flatbush-accent from Looney Tunes who is now a governor. *Deputy Dusty - A deputy sheriff in Tumbleweed County and he is often seen filing Tom and Jery's paperwork. Other characters *Rolf - He is works on his parents' small farm within the cul-de-sac, and leads a scouting group called the "Urban Rangers," which includes Jimmy, Plank, and Jonny. Rolf usually refers to himself in third person, as well as being the son of a shepherd, in which he takes pride. His faithful farm animals are three pigs (one named Wilfred), a goat named Victor, at least six chickens (two named Bridget and Gertrude), a cow named Beatrice, and five sheep from Ed, Edd n Eddy. He usually appears as a jury member. *Judge Mr. Gar - He is the owner of the bodega and oversees the plaza from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, who is now a court judge who often hears Tom and Jerry's cases. *Rick Sanchez - A genius mad scientist who is the father of Beth Smith and the maternal grandfather of Morty and Summer from Rick and Morty, who is now a bailiff. *Nicole Watterson - She is a blue cat and the mother of Gumball, Darwin, and Anais from The Amazing World of Gumball, who is now a bailiff. *Judge Jacques Schnee - He is the current head to the Schnee Dust Company from RWBY, who is now a court judge who often hears Tom and Jerry's cases. *Burt Burtonburger - He is the single father who is stressed out from Coop's collateral damage around the house. He owns the House of Swap, a strange "store" where people can trade one item of theirs for any item in the store, running on the barter system from Kid vs. Kat who is a second lawyer. *Judge Lynn Loud, Sr. - He is the father of the Loud children from The Loud House, who is now a court judge. *Ford Pines - He is Stan's six-fingered long-lost identical twin brother and the mysterious person who wrote all 3 of the journals from Gravity Falls who is a third lawyer. Rival Lawyers *Daffy Duck, a duck from Looney Tunes. He serves as one of Tom and Jerry' most recurring courtroom rivals, as well as one of his closest friends. *Tuffy - Jerry's nephew from Tom and Jerry who is one of Tom and Jerry's recurring rivals. *Scooby-Doo - a dog from Scooby-Doo who is one of Tom and Jerry's recurring rivals. *Shaggy Rogers - a member of the Mystery Inc. from Scooby-Doo who is one of Tom and Jerry's recurring rivals. *Fred Jones - a leader of the Mystery Inc. from Scooby-Doo who is one of Tom and Jerry's recurring rivals. Defendant Characters *Pizza Boy - He is sent to court for murdered the Polar Bear and the Eskimos and found guilty. *Jeannie - She sues Jeannie (Jeannie) and with Tom and Jery's help find her not guilty which is turn out to be half sisters. *Ben Tennyson - He is sent to court for using his alien powers and found not guilty. *Yoink - He is sent to court for damage to canada and found not guilty. *Ranger Smith - He is sent to court for poisoning Yogi Bear and found guilty. *chowder-an apprentice of chef mung daal he is sent to court for eating foodons but no decision is made *garnet-the leader of the crystal gems she is sent to court for being an inappropriately aged stripper and found not guilty *Lola Bunny - the girlfriend of bugs bunny she sues a rapist and with tom and jerry's help finds him guilty *craig-a local kid who lives by the creek he is sent to court for drowning people and found not guilty *the powerpuff girls-a group of superpowered little girls they are sent for killing an endangered species and found not guilty *stan smith-a us agent he is sent to court for faking his id and found not guilty *bob belcher-the owner of bob's burgers he is sent to court for poisoning his people with burgers and found not guilty *peter griffon-the father of the griffon family he is sent to court for divorce and thanks to lola his marriage is saved *lazlo clam and raj-a group a camping best friends they seek the duo's help when lumpus sues them for bothering him and are found not guilty *margaret-a red chested robin from the local cafe she is sent to court for public nudity and found not guilty *miles morales-he is sent to court for impersonating spiderman and found not guilty *morty sanchez-he is sent for murdering people during an illegal purge and is found not guilty *the time man-a man of time from oz he is sent to court for murdering the scarecrow and found not guilty *penelope pitstop-the glamour girl of the gas pedal in the wacky races he sues dick dastardly and with the duo's help finds him guilty *dan-a anger prone man he is sent to court for his many crimes and found not guilty Episodes *List of Tom and Jerry: Attorney at Law episodes International In Canada, the series aired on both Teletoon, as part of its Teletoon at Night block, and Cartoon Network Canada, as part of its Adult Swim block. In Latin America, it aired on both I.Sat, as part of its Adult Swim block, and Warner Channel. Quotes *Tom and Jerry: Attorney at Law/Quotes Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Spin-Offs